Old Flame
by sjt1988
Summary: It's been eight years since they last saw each other. Is the heat still there
1. The Bar

Ch. 1 : The Bar.

I was sitting at the bar. When I saw her. Rose Wealey. Her red hair stood out from everything. She was with her cousins, Lily, Albus, and James. And her brother Hugo. The last time I saw her was our seventh year. We where in love, but our parents didn't approve. I remember like it was yesterday:

"_Scorpius. I love you." There were tears in her chocolate brown eyes. "My father found out about us." The tears started to fall. I wipe them away with my thumb. _

"_Rose, my love. That doesn't matter. We can still be together." Shook her head no. _

"_I can't do this to my parents." She turns and walks away to her cousins. _

"_Rose!" I yelled. I could tell she hear me, but kept on walking. My heart was breaking. _

I shook back to the present. That was eight years ago. I took a drink. She looks happy.

Across the room.

"Lily, come on. Let's leave these boys." I pull Lily on the dance floor. That when I saw him. Sitting by the bar, drinking a beer.

"Rosie, what wrong." I hear Lily say. She saw where I was looking. "Oh" Was all she said.

Scorpius Malfoy, my first and only love. He looked good after eight years. He was not the skinny boy who I broke up with. He grew out. His hair was the same blond, but this time he had a goatee.

"Lily, I'm going to talk to him." I turn to her. I saw a smile on her face, "What." I ask.

"Eight years ago, you broke his heart. Why? You were great together." Lily asked.

"Do you know how long I kept it a secret from my parents. All of you," I point to the boys. "Knew. Dad found out. He didn't like it at all. I saw that I broke his heart. Scurpius knew my dad would not approve. I had to break up with him. I couldn't have my dad looking at me with hurt."

"I still don't understand. Why would you let Uncle Ron, take away the only thing that made you happy." Lily was worried for me.

"I was young and didn't know how to stand up to my father." Lily just nodded and pushes me toward him.

I walk up to him. "Hey Scorpius." He turns toward me. His gray eyes are were cold.


	2. The First Time After Eight Year

Ch. 2: The First Time After Eight Years

"Rose Wealey, how have you been." I asked. She looks damn good. She was wearing this little black number. It showed all of her curves off. Those curves were in all the right places.

"Good. It been too long. How about you?" She had a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. I feel desire for her. Damn, I wanted her now. It all came back after eight years.

"I'm here. It has been good." All I could think about was how her lips feel on mine. Would it feel the same as it did eight years ago.

We talked a good hour. When her cousin, Lily came up. "Hey Scorpius." She looks at me than turns to Rose. "Rose, we're leaving. Are you coming?"

"No," She turns to me. "Scorpius can you see me home." She asks. I nodded. "See you later, Lily." She gave Rose a look. Lily left with her family.

Rose turns to me. "Hey, you want to get out of here." I nodded. "Let's go." I felt like a sixteen year old boy, running with his first love.

We walked out into the London night. "Let's walk." I say.

We walked and talked. I look at my watch. "Rose we need to go."

"Why?" She asked.

"It's three in the morning." I told her.

Her eyes grew large. She covered her eyes with hands and moans. "I'll take you home." She nodded. "Where do you live?" She tells me.

When we get to my flat. "Thank you, Scorpius for bringing me home." I turn to unlock the door.

"Rose." He garbed my hand and turns me around. His hand came to my face and holds it there. He bends his head down. His lips touch mine. I was lost. I part my lips and invite his tongue into my mouth. He takes it. His hand went down to my breast. I moaned.

Then I hear the door open. I garb Scorpius. He shut the door. We go to my room as we took off our clothes. We fall on the bed. He know where to touch me.

By the time I fall I asleep. I was exhausted. He was good. It was better than the first time we had sex. We were both young and virgins. It hurt, but it was magical. This time we were more experiment. It was still magical.


	3. Lunch

Ch 3: Just Lunch

I hear a knock on the door.

"Rose!" I sit up in bed and see Scorpius lying next to me. "Rose!" Lily said again.

I feel a hand on my leg. "Sorry." as I looked at Scorpius. He smiles. I lean down to kiss him. As I start to get carried away.

"Rose!"

I get up and walk to the door. I could feel Scorpius eyes on me. I open the door, so my head can pop out.

"Yes, Lily." I say looking at cousin.

"I heard you coming in at 3:15 in the morning. Why were you coming in at that time? We left you at midnight." Lily crossed her arms. "Were did you go?"

"It's none of your business." I told her.

"Whatever. Just remember we have lunch with our mothers at one." Lily went to her room.

I shut the door and turn to Scorpius. "We have two hours." He says. I jump on the bed. And kiss him. We had a little fun.

Lily and I got to Leaky Cauldron be fore our mothers. "Before our mothers walk in the door. We happen after we left."

I blushed. "Scorpius and I left after you. We walked around London. He brought me home." I told her.

She laughed. "This is what I think happen. You left and walked around London. He took you home, but stay over. I heard you. You think you could keep it down and put a silencing on the door. He was in the room when I knocked." I blushed again.

Why are you blushing?" I hear my mother, Hermione. I moan. I look up and there is my mother and Aunt Ginny. Then I look at Lily and gave her a look that said 'Don't say a word' Lily just smiles.

"Nothing, Mum. Lily was being Lily." The waiter came and took our order.

"Ginny, we need to get these two married off." I look at Lily, who had gone white. I had to smile at that.

"Yes we were married by their age and had at lease one kid." Aunt Ginny. I could see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Mum, we have not found the men we want to spend the rest of our lives with." Lily told her mother. While looking at me. They saw were her eyes were.

"Is there someone you are see, Rose." Mum asked. Mum has a look like she could see right through you.

"Nothing, Mum." Then Lily started laughing out loud. I could feel my face turning red. Everything in Leaky Cauldron was looking at us.

Just then Scorpius walks in. And walks right up to us.

"Rose, meet me at my place tonight." He gives me his address. "Be there at seven." Then he left. I buried my head in my hands.

"Rose what was that about?" Mum asked. At the same time Lily said "He was that good in bed."

"Lily Luna!" Aunt Ginny said.

"Mum, I meant him at the bar last night. He walked me home."

"And slept with him." I heard Lily murmured.

"What was that with slept and him, Lily." Aunt Ginny asked. I look at her and she knew what was said.

"Nothing, Just saying something to myself." Lily told her mother.

"Then why did he want you to meet him tonight, Rose." Mum asked.

"It's a business thing." I told her. She nodded. I knew this wasn't the end of this.

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I like to write it. Please review- sjt1988**


	4. Scorpius' Place

Ch. 4 Scorpius' Place

It was angry with Scorpius for what he did. When I knock on the door and he opens it. He had on silk pj bottom and a robe. I forget what I was going to yell at him about lunch today.

He let me in. The flat was great. There was one wall that had bricks. I look over to the window. They were big; they went down to the floor. The London skyline was coming out. There were stairs off to the side that lead to the bedroom.

I stood by the window as he went to get champagne for us. Them I remember that I was mad at him.

"Scorpius," He had me my drink. "What you did today was—" I was broken off by his lips that were on my bare skin. He slowly moved the dress down until my breasts were showing. I could feel his eyes on me.

Then he whispers "Come with me." He took my hand and led me upstairs. After that I was lost.

______________________________________________________

I look down at her. She looked like she belongs on my bed. When she came in looking great in that dress. I lost control. I had to have her then and there.

It was a good thing dinner was done I got up to bring it up.

I smile at what happen today at Leaky Cauldron with her family there. When I got there Rose was red by something her cousin said. I couldn't help my self, from walking right up to her. I was going to write a note for her, but this was better.

By the time I came up. She was sitting up. "I bring food." I could see the daggers she was throwing at me with her eyes.

"Scorpius, what were you thinking about, when you came right up to us. My mum was there and next about. And Lily couldn't keep her mouth shut for nothing."

I set the tray on the bed. "I was going to write you a note, but it was to prefect." I smile down at her.

"Don't do it again." She said and started to eat. I couldn't help but want her. She was eating like she was making love. She knew what she was doing to me. I could see it in her eyes.

"Stop it, Rose." She just shook her head no. I put the tray on the table and I went for her.

_____________________________________________________

A little while later I say, "That what you get for not stopping."

She laughed. "That what you get for what you did today." She comes down and gives me. It was a fun.

_________________________

A/N: Please review


	5. Birthday

Ch. 5: Birthday

A couple of months later, I was sitting at my desk. I was going over something. I couldn't pay attention. It was my birthday today and Scorpius had something plan for tonight. I hear a knock on the door. I look up and my mum was there.

"Hi, Mum."

"Happy birthday. What are your plans for tonight." She sat down across from me.

I couldn't help the grin that was spreading. "I have plans tonight." At that time my secretary comes in with roses. There were twenty-four red roses and one white in the middle. There was a card with it.

_Rose,_

_You are my love. There are twenty-four for every year. The white is for you and me._

_Always Your_

_-S_

"Rose who is that from?" Mum was looking at the roses. I forget that she was there.

"It's from a friend." I told her. I put my head down on the desk.

My mum rolled her eyes. "You have the same look on your face as I have when your father sends me flowers. I blushed.

"So, there is someone you are seeing and you love him." I could hear the smile in her voice. "Who is this guy and when do I get to meet him."

"Mum!" It was more of a moan as my head shot up. She only laughed. I only got redder.

"I'll see you on Saturday at the Burrow. And my mother left.

______________________________________________________

Later that day after the party at work, I open the door and there were roses everywhere. Candles light dancing everywhere. Scorpius came out from the kitchen with two cups of red wine.

"Scorpius, how did you do this?" I asked as I took the glass of wine from him and smiled.

"I did it with the help of your cousin, Lily. Do you like it?"

I nodded with tears in my eyes. He took my hand and led me to the table. He pulled out my chair. It was a great dinner. We went to the loveseat and watch the fire.

Scorpius took out a long, thin box. It had a bow on it. I open it. There was a necklace there. It is a gold chain and a heart at the bottom. The heart had diamonds on it. It was beautiful. He took and put it around my neck. It fell perfectly.

"Come on." I pulled him towards my bedroom.

___________________________________________________

The sunlight broke through the window. I look at this beautiful woman by my side. I kiss her to wake up. When she open her eyes.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked her.

She looks at the necklace. Then looks at me. "Yes, thank you. It was beautiful." I lean down to kiss her.

"I love you, Rose." I told her. "I never stop loving you. I could see tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too." Rose said then put her arms around my neck. That when I knew that I had two make her my wife.


	6. Party and Proposal

Ch. 6: Party and Proposal

When I got to my grandparents' house, I first saw cousin Luke. He hugged me. "Hey birthday, girl."

I look around and see no one. "Luke, where is everyone?" I asked.

"The woman are in the kitchen and they kicked everyone else out." He said as rolling his eyes and pointed to the house.

I laughed "See you later." I said as walking into the house. I hear grandmum yelling at someone.

"—Stop it." She was yelling at my aunt Ginny.

"Hello." I said to save my aunt. She smiles mouths to me 'thank you'

"Rose, happy birthday." Grandmum said. She takes me in a bear hug. "You are not eating."

"I'm fine." When I saw the food my stomach got upset. "Excuse me." I left and went to the loo. There went breakfast.

When I got downstairs to the family room. There were all of the women in my family. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Are you feeling okay." My Aunt Penny asked.

"I'm fine." I say and sit next to my mum. Mum puts her hand on my forehead. "I'm fine, Mum." I take her hand off of me.

Then she sees the necklace. "Rose, where did you get the necklace?"

"A friend gave it to me for my birthday." I told them. I look at Lily who has a smile on her face.

"The same person who sent you the roses?" My mum asked. I nodded.

"Oh!" All of them said. Lily laughs. Everyone looks at her.

"I knew she was getting it and how her man give it to her."

I'm going to kill her. I told her with my eyes. She laughs again.

Then they went on to her life style.

____________________________________________

Later after I got away from the women in my family. I find myself walking outside. I ran into my dad there.

"Dad!" How are you?" I say as I give a hug and a kiss.

"How my little girl." Dad asked.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore." We started to walk.

"You will always be my little girl. Are you still coming to our house for a week?"

"Yes, Daddy." I said

"You haven't called me that since you were 11." Dad's eyes grew misty.

"Dad, I can't wait to come and see you and mum." I hugged him.

________________________________________________

I knew that she was at her family's house. I had the ring in my pocket. It was burning a hole in my pocket. I heard her coming in.

"Scorpius, where are you." She yelled as she found me in the kitchen.

"Rose, can I ask you something." I bend down on my knee and pull out the ring. "Rose Weasley, will you marry me?" I was nervous at what she would say. I looked into her eyes and there were tears.

She nodded "Yes!" She jumped into my arms and kissed me. I put the ring on her finger. "Scorpius, I love you." I felt the tears fall on me. I carried her upstairs.

_________________________________________________

Later at dinner, Rose smiled at me. "Scorpius, every year after Hogwarts. My brother and I spend a week at our parents. I have to go next week."

I got a little down. I wasn't going to see her for a week. "I'm going to miss you." I say.

"Scorpius what do you say that you come down in the middle of the week and see me. I know I won't make it a week without your touch."

I brighten up. "That would be good. I can't wait."


	7. The Shed

Ch. 7: The Shed

I stood there looking at the house. I grew up in, remembering the fun I had here.

"Rose!" I see my cousin, Albus. "How are you. It's been a long time no see."

I hug him. "I'm good." We went into the house together. Mum was in the kitchen.

"Rose, there a letter for you over there." Mum was pointing to the side table. I saw Scorpius hand writing on it. I open it.

'My love,

I can't wait until Wednesday. Meet me in your father shed today at three.

Love,

Your only love'

I fold the note and put it in my pocket.

"Rose, who is it from?" I hear Al asked.

"Just a friend." I look at the clock. I have two hours.

"Mum, do you need any help?" I ask my mum. Mum looked tired. "Mum are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just been busy at work. You go and find your brother."

I knew where my brother was. He was down the road with dad. "He's with Dad." I told her. She rolls her eyes.

I had to laugh at that. Mum and Dad had an interesting relationship. Most of the time, they were fighting about something. I think Dad just humors Mum, because I see the love he has for her. I always want some one to look at me that way. I smile at that because I did. Scorpius.

"Why do you have a silly grin on your face?" I hear Al ask.

"Nothing, I'm going to my room." I told them.

"I going to find out about that letter." I heard Al say.

I didn't hear what my mum had said. I guess it was probably 'Yes, you are.' I didn't care. As I fell on my bed, I felt like a little girl in her first stages of love. I waited for Scorpius.

__________________________________________________

I felt like I'm sixteen hiding from my girlfriend's father There was a light coming in, I knew it was from it her.

"Scorpius?" She asked.

"Rose." I pull her in my arms and kiss her. I had her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I was glad she wore a dress. I unbutton the top. I was having fun with her breasts.

I hear the door open. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I look to see who it was, Albus Potter.

Before I could say anything. Rose yell, "Get out!" Albus look like we will talk later. He left.

We finish what we started.

"Rose I hate making love to you in your father shed." She puts her head on my shoulder and laughed. Rose looks up and kisses me.

"I love you." Was all she said.

_______________________________________

A/N: Please reveiw


	8. Conformation

Ch. 8: Conformation

I tried to hide from Albus all day. At dinner that night, he kept throwing looks at me.

"Al, is something wrong." Dad asked.

"No, I just something from work. Sorry." He puts on a fake smile.

After dinner, Mum and Dad were cleaning the kitchen. When Al corners me in the living room.

"Rose, what are you doing with Scorpius Malfoy." Albus sound like his dad.

I had to laugh at that. "Al, you sound like Uncle Harry."

"Rose answer the question." Al sound annoyed.

"Scorpius and I are engaged. So you could say that he mine fiancée." The look on his face was priceless. I laughed. "Al, you should seen your face. It was priceless."

"You can't go out with him," Al was still shocked.

"I can and have his baby." I said. It was just yesterday that I found out for sure. I was very happy.

"Does Scorpius know about the baby?" Al asked. It was hard for him to get out.

"No, I'm going to tell him after the week here." I still had a smile on my face.

"Are you sure that he will be happy about it?" Al was worried about the baby and me.

"It will be okay, Al" I was still smiling.

"If you need anything, ask the family for anything."

I look around the room and laughed. "When our family know that I'm pregnant and who the father is. They won't be to happy." I told him.

"No, the family will be fine with it. It would be your father would have a problem with it."

"If the family was with me, then why are you trying to get me to break up with him." I could feel the tears.

"Because, I love you and don't want you to get hurt." He said.

"If you remember, I broke it off with him." I turn around; I couldn't look at him.

"Rosie, after you guys broke up. You spend the whole summer in your room. You wouldn't talk to anyone." Al turns me around and gave me a hug. "I'll be there for you."

Before I could say anything, Mum walk in with tea.


	9. The Telling

Ch. 9: The Telling

I was nervous. Scorpius was coming over for dinner. I had Lily leave. She doesn't know that I'm pregnant. I check the food. I hear a knock on the door. I knew it was him. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my neck.

"I've missed you." He turns me around and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck. We get lost in the kiss. He sits me up on the counter. He was between my legs. His hand went to unbutton it.

Beep. Beep. I broke the kiss and moan in his shirt. That somehow got unbutton. He kisses the top of my head and let's me down.

I give him a look as I button my shirt. He gives me a sheepish smile. I turn around and take the cake out.

"I'm sorry. I missed you to much." He pats my butt.

I smile. "I miss you too." I gave him plates and utensils and push him towards the table. He laughs.

"How was your parents?" He asked us we were sitting down to eat.

"It was my parents. I felt that I was hiding something from them."

He laughed. "You were." I gave him a question look. "Me"

I laugh and nodded. "I think my mother knows something is up. My father is clueless. That not hard to see. He was clueless about his feeling for my mum."

He laughed. "How was Albus after he left?"

"I tried to hide from him all day, but he corner me after dinner and asked. He got right behind us to see us married." I told him.

I told him what I did with my parents. After dinner, we went to the living room and some cake.

"Scorpius, there was reason I had you come over."

"Missing me wasn't the reason." He said with smile.

"That one reason. Scorpius I love you." That when my nerves started.

"What." He was worried.

"Scorpius." I turn around and got up. I started to pace around the room.

He got up and went to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." It was all I could say.


	10. A Secret Revealed

Ch. 10: A Secret Revealed

I was staying at my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's when I heard the yelling in Lily's room.

"Lily, you know." Al was yelling.

"Yes! I know. You know how, how?" She asked

"I was at her parents house and found them in the shed, together. How, do you know and for how long?"

"I knew from the beginning." Lily said

"How long was that?" Al was waiting for the answer.

Lily finally answers. "You know the night all five of us went out."

"Yes." Al realize it was that long. "Do you know that she is pregnant with Scorpius Malfoy too."

I didn't hear what Lily said. I wanted to know who it was. As I stood there. The door opens. "Hugo, how long have you been there?" I hear Al say. They grab me and take me into the room. They were waiting for my answer.

"Who were the people?" I asked Al and Lily look at each other. "What"

"They are friends of ours." Al said.

"When are you friends with Scorpius Malfoy?" I had to ask.

"Just don't say anything." They walked out if the room.


	11. The Revealing

Ch. 11: Revealing

What do you say to the woman you love? When she tells you she pregnant. I couldn't move a muscle. "Are you sure?" I asked She just nod. I see tears in her eyes.

I pull her into my arms. "Everything going to be okay, Rose." I kiss her with a promise that everything going to be okay. I let her tears fall down. As she crying, I smile spends to my face. I'll going to be a father. I'm going to be the happiest man alive. I have the woman I love and there was going to be a little one coming.

"Rose, I'm happy that we are going to have a baby." She rises her head to look at me. She sees that I'm happy and smiles. I bend down to kiss her.

"Let's go and celebrate." I tell her, She nods.

As we are walking I ask, "When did you know that you were pregnant?"

"I knew something was up about a few weeks ago." I look at her. Why didn't she tell me earlier? She reads my mind. "I wanted to be sure before I said anything."

I nodded and agree. I didn't want to get our hopes up when it can't be.

"We have a lot of things that need to be done before the baby comes." I said. "I was thinking that you…" I started.

"What the hell is going in?" I heard someone yelling. I felt Rose stiffen. Then I see James Potter coming over to kill.

"James no!' Rose yelled.

James stops where he was standing. He was throwing draggers at me with his eyes.

"Rose, what are you doing with Scorpius Malfoy?" James asked.

"Scorpius is my fiancé and I love him." I could tell that Rose was getting angry with James.

"He broke your heart eight years ago." James crossed his arms.

"No, I broke his." Rose told him. "And I regard that. We lost so much time."

Then James turns towards me. "Do you love her?"

"Yes, with my whole heart."

Then James does something I didn't expect. He hugs me. "I knew you guys were made for each other." James was happy." It was wrong that your father kept you apart."

"Then why did you agree with him?" Rose asked him.

"No one stood up to your father expect your brother, Hugo. How could we, all of us wanted to say something, but what happen to Hugo stop us."

That when I started to listen. "What happen to Hugo? I knew he wasn't to happy when we were going out." I asked.

"Uncle Ron hit him. Hugo knew that Scorpius made you happy. Uncle Ron didn't like his own son standing up to him. I think your father knew that he did was wrong." James sounds sad.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Rose felt for her brother. So did I.

"Your mother," was all he said.

"Why mum?" Rose was still didn't understand.

"When your mum found out what your father did. She didn't speak to him for the whole summer." James looked like it was a hard time after Hogwarts.

"How could I not know?" Rose wonder.

"You were in your room the whole summer. No one saw you." James said.

"Thank you for telling us, James." I said. I shook his hand. James walks away.


	12. Moving in

Ch. 12: Moving in

When I got home from walking with Scorpius. I open the door. There stood Lily and Albus.

"Rose we need to talk to you." Al said.

"Why?" I said as shutting the door.

"Because of your relationship with Scorpius." Lily said. She sounds angry.

"What about it" I asked. "Let's sit down." I pointed to the table. We all sit down.

"Hugo knows." Was all that Lily said.

"What does he know?" I asked.

"He know that Scorpius is in a relationship, but doesn't know that it is with you."

"Well as long as he doesn't know. James knows too." I say.

"How?" Al said with a question.

"We ran into him tonight." I said. Explain what he told me about that summer after Hogwarts. "Is that why you were so happy for me?" I asked Lily.

Yes. You and Scorpius were the couple that everyone wanted to be. After you guys broke up, you didn't have that light in your eyes anymore. You have that light back. I saw it back that night at the bar." Lily said with a smile.

"What about you, Al?" I turn to my best friend.

"You were so much happier then. It felt like you were missing a piece of you. I hated it."

"Do you know how the elders felt about it?" I asked. I knew my cousins would be there for me.

"Our mum and dad was worried when we told them, but if you were happy, they were happy. Grandmum was not happy at Uncle Ron. Everyone was on your side. They would say 'If he make her happy, then let them be together. Even your own mum was saying that." Al told me.

"So the only person I have to deal with is my dad." They both nodded.

"Rose!" I heard from the fireplace. I knew it was Scorpius.

I run over there. "Scorpius, what can I do for you." I put a smile on my face because I was truly happy.

"Rose, before your cousin interrupted us. I was going to ask if you would like to move in with me."

"I would love too." When I got up. Al and Lily were standing in the doorway.

"Congratulation, on the baby and moving in." Lily said.

"How did you know?" She points towards Al. "Whatever, Lily would you like to help me pack." She nodded.

"I'll go since I'm not needed." Al left.

We had fun packing.


	13. The Telling of the Parents

Ch. 13: The Telling to the parents.

.

"Scorpius, I have to tell them." I say as a lay in his arms.

"Yes we do." He said.

"I need to do this alone." I sit up.

"Are you sure?" He looks at me.

"Yes, they are my parents." I get up and write two notes, one to Hugo and the other to my parents. I look at my stomach. I can see I'm starting to show.

____________________________________________________

Later that week I stood outside the house I grew up in. I was scared. I'm going to tell my parents who I'm seeing, we are getting married and having a baby.

"Hey, Rose. Why did you need me here?" I saw Hugo coming up.

"I have something to tell the family." I hook my arm with his.

We walk in the house together. Mum was standing in the kitchen.

"It smells great." Hugo said. He gave her the smiles that melt do many hearts.

"Don't you use that smile on me, young man." It was mum favorite saying to Hugo.

Mum eyes grew misty. "You two will always be my babies." We give her a hug.

"It's okay. We live you." I kiss her.

"I know it been quiet since you both moved out." She wipes her eyes. "Hugo go and set the table. I like to talk to your sister."

Hugo gave me a look like what did I do now. "Rose, why did you want this dinner?" Mum asked.

"You will have to find out at dinner like everyone else." I told her. Mum didn't like that answer. I sat down and told her about work.

______________________________________________________

Dad walked in ten minutes later. He gave Mum a kiss that lasted longer than needed.

"Are they at it again." Hugo comes walking in.

"Yes." It was all I could say. "I don't think they need air."

"It makes you wonder why they ever fight." Hugo said laughing.

"Dad just humor Mum when they fight."

"Should we." Hugo was referring to what we do best. Annoy our parents.

"Yes, we should." I smile an evil grin.

"Mum, Dad the house is on fire." We yelled. That broke them up faster then you could say Hogwarts. Hugo and I laughed.

"Honey, why did we have kids again." Dad asked Mum.

"I don't know, but I blame you." Mum said with a smile. Then she turns to Hugo. "Is the table set." Hugo nodded.

After we sat down and we were eating. Mum decides she couldn't wait anymore. "What is it that you wanted to tell us."

"Well I been happy for the last four months."

"We could tell." Mum said.

"How do you feel about being grandparents?" Mum only smile. Dad was surprise. Hugo was speechless.

"I knew since your party." Mum said

"Who is the father." Dad asked.

"Ron!" Mum yelled

At the same time Hugo yelled "No!" It made everyone look at him. "You and Scorpius Malfoy. No, it can't be."

"Is it, Rose." Dad didn't sound too happy.

"Yes. Scorpius and we are planning on getting married." I told them.

"Rose, I'm so happy for you. I knew something was going on since we had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Mum!" I moan. Then I turn to Dad. "How do you feel about this?"


	14. Argument

Ch. 14: Argument

"Why him?" Dad asked. "You could have anyone you want. "Why him."

"Dad, I love him. I loved him since I was 15."

"I forbid it." Dad said. Mum gasped. Hugo put his head on the table.

"I don't care. I'm going to marry him. It doesn't matter what you say." I started to cry.

"What does his parents say?" Dad asked.

"His parents are dead. I told him. I wipe away the tears.

"Dad, can I ask you a question." He nodded. "Why don't you want me happy?" I felt the tears coming down my face.

"I do want you happy. Just does it have to be with Draco Malfoy's son."

"Dad, it doesn't matter what the parents does. It matter on what kind of person they are." I run out of the room.

______________________________________________________

"Dad, have you seen them together?"

Dad shook his head. "No."

"I haven't seen her this happy for eight years. After they broke up. Do you remember that it took Rose months before she talk to you."

"How do I know that he not using her?" Dad asked.

"Ask him yourself. I'm tired of trying to defend their love to you." I got up and left the room.

I found Rose in her room. "Rose." I said softly.

"Hugo why is dad like this?"

"I don't know." I went and put my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

_________________________________________________

"Ronald." I say.

"Don't start, Hermione."

"Ron, our daughter loves this man. You broke them up eight years ago. She more happy now then before. She going to marry him if we like it or not. Do you want to see your grandchild? I don't want to lose her again." I start crying. I felt Ron's arms around me.

"I'm sorry. How do I know if he treating her well." Ron said.

I turn to him. "You can ask him." I gave him a kiss. "I love you. But we have to trust our daughter and let her know we are here for her."

Ron nodded. I push from his arms and go find the kids.

_________________________________________________

I hear a knock on the door. Mum pops her head in. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. How Dad?" I asked.

"He warming up. He and I would like to have you and Scorpius for dinner."

I nodded, "Yeah that would be fine."


	15. Meeting the Parents

Ch. 15: Meeting the Parents

A few days later I was standing with Rose at her parent's house. She leans up and gives me a kiss.

"It's alright." She said.

We walk in. I see a bushy brown woman. There were strands of white in it. When she turns around I could see were Rose got her brown eyes from.

"Hello, Rose, Scorpius." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." I said.

"Don't call me Mrs. Weasley, that my mother-in-law. Call me Hermione. And there are to many Mrs. Weasley around." She laughed. I to smile. She had me feel comfortable right away.

"Okay, Hermione." It sounds weird. Then she comes and gives us a hug.

"Rose, you are getting bigger everyday." Hermione went to Rose's stomach.

"Mum, it's okay." Rose said rubbing her stomach. Hermione led Rose to a chair. (It stills funny using her given name.)

"Have you set a date yet." Hermione said. She gave Rose some water.

"Yes, we have. We also decide it would only be family and close friends." Rose told her mother.

"Where are you thinking about having it." Hermione asked while stirring something.

"Rose looks at me and smile. "We decide we would like the wedding here in the backyard." I told her.

She stops what she was doing. "Really." She sound surprised about it.

"Yes, Mum. It has fond memories for us." We smile and think about the shed.

The door opens and Mr. Weasley walks in. He first looks at his wife. There was love in his eyes. He pulls her in his arms. It was a kiss of love that lasted so long.

I whisper to Rose. "How long have your parents been in love?"

She looks at her parents. "Since they were 11."

"Wow. They been together that long."

"She shook her head and laughed. "No, they have been a "Couple" since they were seventeen. They loved each other since 11. It took them six years to realize they were meant to be together."

"No. It took your father that long." I heard Hermione say. I had to laugh. I got Mr. Weasley to look at me.

"Scorpius Malfoy you look to much like your father. Your eyes are different." Mr. Weasley said.

"My eyes are my mother, sir." I told him.

"He shook his head. "No. Your eyes are warmer." He came by me. "Come with me, Scorpius."

"Dad," Rose started.

"It's alright Rose." I turn to Mr. Weasley. "After you, sir."

He led me to the back of the house to a room like looks like a study. He took a seat behind the desk.

"Have a seat." He pointed to the chair in front of the desk. I sat.

"Scorpius, I'm not happy that you are the one my daughter wants. I have a few questions for you. I'm going to ask you the same question my father-in-law asked me." I nodded. "My first question is. Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes, with my whole heart."

He nodded. I guess he like it. "Can you support her?"

"Yes, I have a job at the ministry and inherence from my family.

"Where will you?"

"Right now I have a flat. We are planning on buying a house outside the city." I told him.

Well the only thing I have to say. Is welcome to the family. Just keep her happy and you won't have to die." He said. He gets up. "Let's get back. If I know Rose, she will be here in ten minutes.

I got up. "Yes, sir."

"Bloody Hell. Don't call me sir. That your boss, call me Ron. I not your boss, I'm going to be your father-in-law."

I only had to nod because we were out of the room before I knew it.

_________________________________________________

"Mum, I'm worried." I was pacing around the table.

"Sit down." Mum pushes me in a chair. They walk back in the kitchen. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I go to Scorpius and lean up to kiss him.

"It alright. Your father just asked me some questions."

"What question?" Mum said as she was looking at Dad.

"Scorpius answer. "Question your father asked him."

Mum went to Dad and hit him on the upside his head. "My father didn't ask you questions."

Dad just smiles and said, "I love you." He kisses her before she could say anything.


	16. The Wedding

Ch. 16: Wedding

I stood there in front of a mirror. I look around the room and see that I leaving my childhood and going to a new life with Scorpius.

"Ron, she looks so beautiful. I hear my mum. I turn around and see my parents there.

"Yes, she does. She makes a beautiful bride." Dad turns to me. "Are you ready." I could see tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Daddy." I walk over to them and give them a hug. We walk out of the room.

I hear the start of the music; I stop talking to Hugo. I turn around and see Rose. She was vision in white. She lovely. Ron and her walk down the aisle. When they reach me. Ron gives me her hand. "Take good care of her." He sits with his wife.

"It was a beautiful wedding." I heard everyone say.

"Rose, you make a beautiful bride. Just like your mother." Rose's grandmother from her mother's side says. I stood by Rose's side. I hear a song starting. I pull her on the dance floor.

"Ron, they make a beautiful couple." I hear my wife say.

"Yes, they do. He makes her so happy. I was wrong. You can't judge the son by the doing of the father." Hermione hugs me. "Let's dance." We dance towards Scorpius and Rose.

I tap him on the shoulder. He gives me Rose. I hand off Hermione. "Rose how are you doing?" I asked

"My feet hurt, but I think it's the baby. Well that happen when you are five months pregnant." I take her to a seat. "Thank you."

I sit there with her until the song ends. Scorpius comes up with Hermione. "Are you alright?" He was worried for Rose.

"I'm fine, dear." Scorpius said with worried in his voice. I had to laugh, because every man who has a child knows how it feels, even me.

"Ron, doesn't that look familiar?" Hermione said.

"Yes, Twenty-five years ago. I was there twenty-four/seven. You yell at me to leave you alone. When it was time I couldn't go to the bathroom. You would let me leave your side." I kiss the top of her head.

I saw Rose coming towards me and my brothers James and Albus and my cousin Hugo. She happy and I'm glad for her. "Which one of you guys next?"

All of us look around to each other. Before we could say anything. "Rose, are you coming?" I hear Scorpius call.

"Coming." Rose turns towards us. "See you later." Rose walk to Scorpius and leave.

"So, you is next?" I ask them

"You, Lily." I hear my brother Al says.

"I loved and lost." I say. They all look at me. Leave them.

Which one is next?

__________________________________________________________________________

**Which one do you want next? Lily, James, Albus, or Hugo Let mw know.**


End file.
